Love Story
by TweetyBird711
Summary: It was a beautiful day in Summer Cove that Brody, Calvin and Preston decided to go shopping in the Summer Cove outside mall and run into Sarah and Hayley. Well Sarah and Hayley join them or do they have other plans. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Love Story

It was a beautiful day in Summer Cove. Brody, Preston, and Calvin were walking around Downtown Summer Cove. Preston was looking for the local magic shop and Brody and Calvin were looking for the local comic book shop. Calvin really loves reading comic books and he got Brody hooked on reading them.

"I found the local magic shop. Where do you guys want to meet?" Preston asked well walking to the magic shop.

"How about that hamburger stand we pasted by?" Calvin asked.

"Okay sounds like a plan." Brody said.

"Okay meet you guys at the hamburger stand." Preston said well walking into the magic shop.

Brody and Calvin continued walking until they sow the local comic book shop. They walked in and started to look for some comic books. Brody found some that he wanted to read and also Calvin. Brody bought a Batman, Superman and Spiderman comic books, well Calvin got a Robin, Teen Titans and Avengers comics.

Well walking out they sow Sarah and Hayley walking out of a store with bags in their hands.

"Hayley" Calvin said.

"Sarah" Brody said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Calvin and Brody asked at the same time.

"We should ask you guys the same thing." Hayley said well both her and Sarah cross their arms across their chest.

"We were walking around with Preston." Calvin said.

"He sow the magic shop and went in well me and Calvin looked for the local comic book shop."Brody said.

"Well me and Sarah we were just walking around to see what we can find." Hayley said.

"We came across this clothing store and bought some new clothes." Sarah said well her and Hayley were showing Brody and Calvin their bags.

"Well we will see you girls later." Calvin said.

"Wait where are you guys going?" Hayley asked.

"We have to meet Preston at the hamburger stand so we can have lunch and go home." Brody said.

"Mind if we tag along with you guys." Sarah said.

"I don't know." Brody said.

"Come on Brody I don't mind." Calvin said well putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Please Brody." Sarah said well linking her arm to Brody's arm.

"Okay let's go." Brody said well trying to control the blush that he can feel coming to his cheeks when Sarah linked her arm to his arm.

Calvin, Hayley, Brody and Sarah were walking to the hamburger stand. What they didn't know was that Ripcon was hiding in the shadows waiting for the perfect time to attack the rangers.

"Well, well looks like Rat Bait got himself a little girlfriend and it's the pink ranger." Ripcon said.

Once they got to the hamburger stand they sow that Preston was already waiting for them.

"Hey Preston." Sarah said.

"Hey Sarah and Hayley where did you guys come from?" Preston asked.

"Well we were clothing for new clothes." Hayley said.

"When we were walking out of the clothing store we sow Brody and Calvin walking out of the comic book shop." Sarah said.

"Okay well let's eat." Preston said well getting up.

"So Sarah what are you going to order?" Brody asked Sarah.

"I don't know I'm kind of stuck on getting the hamburger special or a chicken salad." Sarah said.

"What about you Brody? What are you getting?" Sarah asked Brody.

"I'm also stuck on two things. I'm stuck on getting the chicken nugget special or the chicken sandwich special" Brody said.

"I know what we are getting." Hayley said.

"I know what I'm getting" Preston said.

"Hello I can get the Pastrami sandwich special please." Calvin said.

"Okay what kind of drink?" The cashier asked.

"A large Coke please." Hayley said.

"Okay is that for here or to go." The cashier said.

"For here." Calvin said.

"Okay that will be 9.10 please." The cashier said.

"Here you go." Calvin said well giving the cashier a ten bill with a dime.

"Here is your change and can I get your name." The cashier said.

"Calvin." Calvin said.

"Okay Calvin we'll call you when it's ready." The cashier said.

"Thank you." Hayley said well walking to a table.

"Hello I'll have the hamburger special please." Preston said.

"Okay what would you like to drink?" The cashier said.

"I'll have a Spite please." Preston said.

"Okay it will can out to 6.50 please." The cashier said.

"Okay here you go." Preston said well giving the cashier a ten dollar bill.

"Okay here is your change and can I get your name." The cashier said well giving Preston his change.

"Preston." Preston said.

"Okay I'll call you when it's ready." The cashier said.

"Thank you." Preston said.

"Preston will it be for here or to go." The cashier said.

"For here please." Preston said.

"Hello can I get the chicken salad please." Sarah said.

"Okay." The cashier said.

"Can I also get a large coke please." Sarah said.

"Okay."

"Can I get the chicken sandwich special please." Brody said.

"Okay what kind of drink?" The cashier said.

"Can I get Root Beer please." Brody said.

"Okay will that be all of you guys today." The cashier said.

"Yes." Brody said.

"Okay that will be 12.10 please." The cashier said.

"Okay here you go." Brody said well giving the cashier a 20 dollar bill.

"Okay here's your change and can I get you name and will it be for here or to go." The cashier said.

"Brody and for here." Brody said.

"Okay Brody I'll call when your order is ready." The cashier said.

"You didn't have to do that for me Brody." Sarah said well walking with Brody to the table were all the other rangers were seating.

"I wanted too." Brody said.

"That was very sweet of you Brody so thank you." Sarah said well giving Brody a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem." Brody said well smiling after Sarah kissed him on the cheek.

Brody and Sarah walked to the table were the other rangers were waiting for them. They all sow what Sarah did to Brody. They were all giving each other knowing smiles.

"Calvin and Preston your order is ready." Someone from the counter was calling them.

Calvin and Preston got there order and waited for Brody and Sarah to get their order.

"Brody your order is ready." Someone from the counter was calling them.

After the rangers finished eating their lunch they left the hamburger stand and went home.

"Hayley want a ride home." Calvin said to Hayley.

"Yes I'll like that." Hayley said.

"Sarah want a ride home." Brody said to Sarah.

"Sure Brody I would like that." Sarah said.

"I'm going to call my dad so he can sent someone to get me." Preston said well he got his phone out of his pocket.

Ripcon was seeing all of this and made his move.

"Kudobots attack." Ripcon said.

The kudobots started attacking random people. The rangers sow this, so they put their bags in their cars and ran to the kudobots.

"It's Morphin Time. Ninja power stars lock in." The rangers said well pulling out their morphers.

"Ninja spin." The rangers said well morphing.

"Ninja rangers fear no danger. Power Rangers Ninja Steel." They said well striking a pose.

The rangers went to battle the kudobots. Ripcon was waiting in the shadows to find the perfect time to strike the rangers by surprise.

Ripcon sow the perfect time went he sow that the pink ranger has finished out the last kudobot she was fighting.

"Surprise pink ranger." Ripcon said well striking the pink ranger.

"Aaa." Sarah said well falling on the ground.

"Sarah!" Brody yelled when he sow Ripcon attacking Sarah.

Brody just destroyed his last kudobot and ran to Sarah's aid.

"Sarah are you okay." Brody said well he help Sarah up.

"Yes I'm fine." Sarah said.

"Well, well Rat Bait we meet again." Ripcon said.

"Ripcon what do you want?" Brody asked well pulling out his sword.

"What I alway want your power stars." Ripcon said.

"You are not getting then this time." Brody said well he and Sarah started to change at Ripcon.

Ripcon dodged their attached easily.

"My turn." Ripcon said well taking out his sword.

Ripcon does his double sword doom strike. Once he unleashed it Brody and Sarah didn't have a chance to dodge because the blast was to fast. Brody and Sarah ended up demorphed.

"Time to make you pay Rat Bait." Ripcon said well grabbing Sarah.

"Hey let me go." Sarah said well trying to get out of Ripcon's grips.

"Sarah!" Brody yelled.

"Now listen up Rat Bait, if you want to see you little girlfriend in one piece, bring me all of your power stars tomorrow by your family farm or else your girlfriend will get it." Ripcon said well teleporting with Sarah on his hand.

"No Sarah!" Brody yelled.

The other rangers came to Brody's aid.

"We heard what Ripcon said." Hayley said.

"Come on let's go back to the base." Calvin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Story

Chapter 2

Once the Rangers were in their base, Brody was pacing back and forth. Ripcon has just kidnapped Sarah.

"How could I just sat their well Ripcon took Sarah from me." Brody said to himself softly well remembering what happened an hour ago.

 **Flashback**

 **Ripcon does his double sword doom strike. Once he unleashed it Brody and Sarah didn't have a chance to dodge because the blast was to fast. Brody and Sarah ended up demorphed.**

" **Time to make you pay Rat Bait." Ripcon said well grabbing Sarah.**

" **Hey let me go." Sarah said well trying to get out of Ripcon's grips.**

" **Sarah!" Brody yelled.**

" **Now listen up Rat Bait, if you want to see you little girlfriend in one piece, bring me all of your power stars tomorrow by your family farm or else your girlfriend will get it." Ripcon said well teleporting with Sarah on his hand.**

" **No Sarah!" Brody yelled.**

 **The other rangers came to Brody's aid.**

" **We heard what Ripcon said." Hayley said.**

" **Come on let's go back to the base." Calvin said.**

 **End of flashback**

"I didn't even get a chance to tell her how I feel." Brody said in his mind.

"Don't worry Brody we'll come up with a plan to save Sarah." Mick said to Brody.

"Thanks Mick but Ripcon wants our power stars." Brody said.

Just then Brody's ninja com started beeping.

"Sarah." Brody said ,the minute he answered, excitedly.

"Wrong Rat Bait." Ripcon said.

"Ripcon." Brody said with a mad look on his face.

"Brody help me!" Sarah yelled for Brody in the background.

"Where are you Ripcon?" Brody asked.

"I'm in the Warrior Dome with your girlfriend all tied up." Ripcon said well he showed Sarah all tied up to Brody.

"Sarah." Brody said with a worried look on his face.

"Just remember what I said Rat Bait. Bring me your power stars tomorrow at noon in your family farm." Ripcon said before hanging up.

"Look at that, this time tomorrow we will finally have the rangers power stars.' Cosmo said to the audience and the audience was cheering on.

"With the red rangers little girlfriend. He wouldn't have a choose to save her." Ripcon told the audience and Cosmo.

"What are we going to do?" Brody asked his team.

"Don't know Brody." Preston said.

"I know what about we trick Ripcon." Calvin said.

"That's a great idea Calvin. But what can we use to make fake power stars." Brody said.  
"I know before me and Sarah went shopping we were making chocolate." Hayley said.

"So we are making fake power star out of chocolate." Preston said.

"Yes and we made star shaped moles." Hayley said well pulling out the star shaped moles.

"Okay let's make fake power stars." Brody said.

Up in the Warrior Dome.

"You'll be sleeping here pink ranger." Ripcon said well pushing Sarah into a cell.

"You'll be sorry once my friends come to rescue me." Sarah said.

"Let's just see if your little boyfriend Rat Bait is going to give up your power stars." Ripcon said.

"Brody's not my boyfriend." Sarah said well blushing.

"Really well I've seen the way Rat Bait looks at you and I also seen the way you look at him." Ripcon said.

"How did you know that?" Sarah said.

"I was observing you rangers from the shadows." Ripcon said.

"Well Brody will never give up our power stars." Sarah said.

"Well you will have to wait and find out." Ripcon said.

In the base the rangers were hard at work making the fake ninja power stars.

"Okay we have the red, blue, and yellow stars mad." Hayley said.

"Okay all we need is your's Hayley and we will be done." Calvin said.

"Yes and luckily this takes over night to harden." Hayley said.

Once Hayley was done making her power star she put them in the freezer in the base to harder overnight.

"Okay let's meet at 11 tomorrow to see if the chocolates have harden." Brody said.

"Okay sounds like a plan." Preston said.

"See you guys tomorrow." Calvin said well walking out of the base with Hayley holding hands.

Brody sew this and hope that he can do that with Sarah someday.

"Are you going to be okay Brody." Preston said.

"Yes I'll be okay." Brody said.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Preston said well walking out of the base and he was calling his dad so someone can pick him up.

"Come on Brody, let's get something to eat then we can watch some tv. Mick said.

"Okay." Brody said.

After dinner Brody, Mick and Redbot were watching tv. All Brody was thinking about was rescuing Sarah from Ripcon tomorrow.

"Don't worry Sarah I'll rescue you if it's the last thing I'll do." Brody said in his head.

"The next day the rangers met in the base at 11.

"Okay are the chocolate's done hardening." Brody said.

"Let's check." Hayley said well walking to the refrigerator.

"Yes they are done." Hayley said well she was checking.

"Let's be careful because we don't want to break them when you take them out of the moles." Hayley said.

"Okay now let's paint them and we'll be done." Hayley said once she was done taking the chocolates out of the moles.

Once they we finished painting the fake power stars, they put them in a briefcase and walked to Brody's truck and drove to Brody's old family farm.

Once they got to the old farm it was 11:56 and they sat there in the truck waiting for Ripcon. Then they sew Ripcon teleporting in front of them with Sarah all tied up well Brody got out of the truck with the briefcase at hand.

"Well, well look who showed up." Ripcon said.

"Of course I'll come Ripcon." Brody said.

"Now give me your power stars." Ripcon said.

Brody walked up to Ripcon with the briefcase at hand.

"First give me Sarah." Brody said.

"We'll do it on three:" Ripcon said.

"1,2,3" Ripcon said

Brody gave Ripcon the briefcase and Ripcon gave Brody Sarah and teleported away with the power stars.

"Sarah are you okay?" Brody asked well he untied Sarah.

"Yes but why did you give him your power stars?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah I wasn't going to let Ripcon take you away from me. I mean for the team." Brody said well blushing when he realised his mistake.

"Really, that was very sweet of you Brody so thank you." Sarah said well giving Brody a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome Sarah and plus we gave Ripcon fake power stars." Brody said well blushing and walking away will Sarah in his arms.

"Really." Sarah said well holding on too Brody.

"We weren't going to give Ripcon our real power stars, did you." Brody said well smiling at Sarah.

Up in the Warrior Dome, the audience was cheering on was Ripcon came on stage with the Power Rangers ninja star's.

"Well, well looks like Ripcon finally got his hands on the rangers power stars." Cosmo said to the audience.

"Yes behold the rangers power stars." Ripcon said well opening the briefcase and showing it to the audience.

But once Ripcon opened the briefcase the chocolates were starting to melt.

"What the power stars are fake!" Ripcon yelled well he teleported out of the ship and into earth.

"Rat Bait you have some explaining to do." Ripcon said once he teleported back on earth.

"You didn't think we'll give you our power stars that easily." Brody said.

"Then explain this." Ripcon said well showing them the melted chocolate.

"Wait, Hayley that looks like the chocolate we tried to make yesterday." Sarah said.

"It is Sarah but I kind of forgot about that they kind of melt after being out of the refrigerator for about an hour or two." Hayley said.

"Well thanks to your mistake, I looked like a foul in front of the might Galvanax." Ripcon said.

"No matter I have the pink ninja star with me." Ripcon said well pulling out the pink ninja star.

"Hey, give that back." Sarah said.

"Want it come and get it." Ripcon said.

"It's Morphin Time. Ninja power stars lock in." The rangers said well pulling out their morphers.  
"Ninja spin." The rangers said well morphing.  
"Ninja rangers fear no danger. Power Rangers Ninja Steel." They said well striking a pose.

"Kudobots attack." Ripcon said.

The rangers were fighting off the kudobots. Well it was more like Preston,Calvin and Hayley were fight them of. Brody was fighting off Ripcon.

"Give me Sarah's power stars." Brody said well striking Ripcon with his ninja sword.

"No way." Ripcon said well he blocked each of Brody's strikes with his sword.

"You live me with no other choose." Brody said.

He put his star on his sword.

"Red ninja spirit steel slash." Brody said well hitting the button on his sword.

"No." Ripcon said well the slash hit him and that made him drop the pink power ranger. Brody pick it up and ran up to she.

"Sarah, here's your power star." Brody said well running up to Sarah and giving it to her.

"Thanks Brody." Sarah said well taking her star from Brody's hand.

"No problem." Brody said.

""It's Morphin Time. Ninja power stars lock in." Sarah said well pulling out her morphers.  
"Ninja spin." Sarah said well morphing.

"Time to bring Ripcon down, are you with me Brody." Sarah said.

"Sure thing Sarah." Brody said.

Brody and Sarah both started to run up too Ripcon to strike him down. But Ripcon was to fast for them and dodged it.

"My turn." Ripcon said well pulling out his two swords.

Ripcon launched his double sword doom strike. But this time Brody and Sarah dodged the attacked.

"What that's impossible." Ripcon said.

"Yes it is Ripcon." Brody said.

"What to do the honors Sarah." Brody said.

"With pleasure." Sarah said.

"I told you that you were going to pay Ripcon." Sarah said.

"Give me your best shot pink ranger." Ripcon said.

She put her star on her sword.  
"Pink ninja spirit steel slash." Sarah said well hitting the button on her sword.

"No!" Ripcon yelled when Sarah's strike hit him.

Ripcon exploded but he ended up flying a few feet.

"You and your girlfriend well pay for this Rat Bait." Ripcon said well teleporting away.

"You did it Sarah." Brody said well hugging and they both demorphed.

"Thanks Brody." Sarah said.

"Sarah you did great." Preston said well hugging her.

"Thanks Preston." Sarah said.

"Sarah the way you strike down Ripcon was awesome." Hayley said well high fiving Sarah.

"Thanks Hayley." Sarah said well she high fived Hayley.

"Great job Sarah." Calvin said.

"Thanks Calvin." Sarah said well giving Calvin a hug.

The Rangers went back to the base so Mick can see Sarah's okay.

"Welcome back Sarah I was worried about you." Mick said well hugging Sarah.

"Thanks Mick." Sarah said once Mick let her go.

"We have to go back home, to finish our homework." Hayley said.

"Yes." Calvin said well walking out of the base with Hayley holding hands.

Sarah sew this and image that someday that would be her and Brody.

"I have to go too." Preston said.

"Too much homework or going to finish." Brody said.

"No, I'm missing my favorite telenovela." Preston said well walking away.

"O my god me too." Sarah said once Preston got out of the base.

"Wait Sarah I was wondering if I could take you home." Brody said.

"That so sweet of you Brody okay." Sarah said.

Brody and Sarah walked out of the base, into the parking lot of the school. Brody bring a gentleman and opening the passenger side of his truck for Sarah. Once he closed it he walked to the drivers side and opened it. Once he closed the door, he put on his seat belt and drive off.

"Sarah want to get something to eat first." Brody said.

"Sure, let's go to that hamburger stand that we went yesterday, it was really good." Sarah said.

"Okay let's." Brody said.

Once they sew the hamburger stand they went in and ordered the same thing they ordered yesterday.

"Hey Brody do you mind if we walked around for a little bit." Sarah said once they finished eating.

"Sure." Brody said.

Brody and Sarah started to walk around Downtown Summer Cove to see what kind of stores they had. Brody sew the comic store that he and Calvin went to yesterday. Both he and Sarah walked in. Brody had in his hands a batman and robin and batman and superman sew Sarah had a wonder woman, batgirl, and supergirl comics in her hands.

"Can I see those Sarah." Brody said.

"Sure." Sarah said.

"I would like to buys these please." Brody said well walking up to the cash register.

"Okay that would seven dollars please." The guy said behind the register.

"Okay here you go." Brody said well giving the man a ten dollar bill.

"Here's your charge and your comic books and have a wonder day you two." The guy said well giving Brody his charge and a bag that had their comics inside.

"Thank you Brody that was really sweet of you." Sarah said well they were walking out of the comic book store.

"No problem Sarah." Brody said.

Sarah gave Brody a kiss on the cheek and they both started to walk again. Brody had his arm around Sarah's shoulders well they walked. They passed an ice cream store and walked in. They got ice cream and Sarah wanted to pay for it and Brody let her. Brody walked out with a cup of cookies n' cream ice cream, while Sarah walked out with a cup of strawberry cheesecake ice cream. They continued to walk and find a beautiful water fountain were they come sat and relax for a bet.

"I'm having a wonder time with you today, Brody." Sarah said.

"Me too." Brody said.

"Look Sarah I'm sorry for letting you get kidnapped by Ripcon." Brody said.

"Brody it wasn't your fault that I was kidnapped by Ripcon. It just happened." Sarah said.

"I know but I just sat there well Ripcon took you away from me." Brody said.

"Don't worry about it Brody. The important thing is that you rescued me." Sarah said well putting her hand on top of Brody's hand.

Brody took her hand and he was holding her hand.

"Look Sarah I never got the chance to tell this." Brody said.

"What is it Brody?" Sarah said.

"I love you Sarah, from the moment I laid eyes on you."

Sarah was shocked for a moment and smiled.

"I love you too Brody, from the moment I laid my eyes on you too." Sarah said.

Brody didn't say anything. All he did was give Sarah a soft kiss on her lips and Sarah kissed back. Once they finish their kiss, they left and went home. Brody drop Sarah off at her house.

"Thanks for everything Brody." Sarah said with the comic books Brody bought her in her hands well Brody walked her to her door.

"No problem Sarah." Brody said.

Sarah kissed Brody on the lips hard and Brody kissed her back with the same force.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend." Brody said when they pulled a part.

"I'll like that a lot." Sarah said.

Brody said and kissed Sarah one more time.

"Bye Brody." Sarah said well opening her door.

"Bye Sarah." Brody said well walking away.

Once Sarah closed her door. She put her fingers and her lips and smiled. Once she went up too her room she started to jump up and down because the boy she had a crush on kissed her and now her boyfriend. Sarah got her phone, bought Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor and put it as her ringtone whenever Brody called her and she made sure it was only when Brody called her.

Once Brody come back to base, Mick and Redbot were o the couch watching tv.

"There you are Brody." Redbot said.

"What took you so long with Sarah?" Mick asked.

"I took Sarah out on a little date." Brody said well walking up to them.

"What happened?" Mick asked.

"We went to the hamburger stand that we went to yesterday with the others and we walked around the outside mall." Brody said.

"Then we went to the comic book store and I bought her some comic. Then she bought me some ice cream, we sat down, I kissed her, went back to her place to drop her off, we kissed again and now she's my girlfriend." Brody said well smiling.

"That great Brody, I'm proud of you." Mick said well walking back to the couch.

Brody walked into his room. He started to jump and down because the girl he had a crush told him he loved him, kissed him and now his girlfriend. Both Brody and Sarah slept peacefully that night dreaming about each other and waiting to tomorrow to tell the other rangers what happened.


End file.
